Blog użytkownika:Patula11.09/Wybrani , czy muszą być inni
Jestem Patrycja i mam 18 lat . mieszkam na wyspię Gwiazd mam 2 najlepszych przyjaciół . Moich rodziców nigdy nie poznałam i nie poznam tak samo jak moi przyjaciele wszyscy nam mówia , że jesteśmy inni . Według mnie to bardzo dobrze nasz kowal opowiadał nam o naszych znakach na ciele jest o nich legenda . Na moim ciele na szyi jest napisane po prawej stronie Wybrana na prawym barku mam znak ksiezycowej furi ( wyglada tak samo jak nocna furia tylko skrzydła i lotki sa srebne ) mam jeszcze taki znak skrzydła na lewm barku a na biodrach mam znak nieskonczoności a na nadgarsku węzeł celtycki . Moi przyjaciele Martin i Izo tez mają takie znaki tylko mają inne znakik smoków . Izo ma wandersmoka a Martin Stormcutter . Znależliśmy pewnego dnia księge w której jest opisanane były w nich nasze znaki i tam pisało takie zdanie ,, MUSICIE ODNALEŚĆ CZWARTEGO WYBANEGO " a my nie wiemy gdzie szukać . Tyle o nas Rozdział 1 Jak co rano ubrałam sie umyłam zeszłam na śniedanie które zawsze szykował Izo . Izo ma taką smykałkę do gotowania jak nkt na wyspię . On udziele praktyk młodym kobietom i dziewcynąm jak powino sie gotować . Martin za to świtnie wykuwa broń tak jak ja ale ja lepsza jestem on sie uczy jeszcze od demnie fachu . - Cześć Izo , jak pięknie pachnie co dziś przygotowałeś na śniadanie - podchodziałam do niego z uśmiechem - Cześć Patrycja , dziś na śniadanie twoje ulubione naleśniki - powiedział z usmiechem - Dziękuje Izo - podszłam do niego i pocałowałam w policzek . Nagle z góry schodził Martin i sie tylko uśmiechnał - Cześć gąłobeczki widze ze cos z tego bedzie - Powiedział Martin a mnie trzymał w tali Izo żebym mu czegoś nie zrobiła - Cześć Martin - powiedzieliśmy w tym smym czasie z Izo i zaczelismy sie smiac - Ciesz sie Martin ze Izo mnie trzyma bo bys juz tak wesoły nie stał - Izo trzymaj ją jeszcze a ja uciekam - ja zaczełam sie smiac z Izo zaczeliśmy jesc śniadanie - Pyszne Izo dziekuje juz musze iść do kużni i policzyć sie z Martinem - posłałam mu usmiech - Tylko go nie połam najwyzej siniaki mu nabij - zaczał sie śmiac - Pa dozoabaczenia na obiedzie - Pa Zamknełam drzwi i szłam w kierunku kużni moją uwagę przykuł statek z niego wyszedł naprawde przystojny chlopak . Co on tu piegnie o mater jak ja wygladam -Cześć jestem Simon . Mam pytanie gdzie może znajde kużnie zepsuł mi sie miecz , wódz pozwolił - powiedział chlopak z usmiechem -Cześć jestem Patrycja , ja wlasnie ide do kuzni moze pomóc ci z naprawą miecza - powiedziałam z usmiechem - Dziękuje bardzo za propozycje ale ja umiec wykuwać miecz - powiedział - Choć za mną zaprowadze cię - powiedziałam -Dziękuje , Mam pytanie czy mógłbym gdzieś zamieszkać wódz prosił abym zapytał mieszkanców - powiedział Simon - U mnie jest jeden wolny pokój ja sie zgadzam abys u nas zamieszkał ale bys musiał przekonać moich przyjaciół , jakbyśbył dziewczyna od razu by sie zgodzili ale dla nich jeszcze jeden tak powiecmy rywal to za duzo i ja z nimi nie wytrzymam - powiedziałam juz pod koniec smiejąc sie - Porozmawiam z nimi moze sie zgodza a gdzie moge ich spotkać - powiedział bardzo miło - Jednego spotkach w kuzni Martina to mój pomocnik a drugi dopiero bedzie na woeczór w domu , mam prozbe mogłbyś im powiedzieć ze masz np. dziewczyne lub kogoś bo ja nie wytrzyam dłluze ich scen zazdrości - powiedziałam - Dzieki za powiedzenie gdzie są nie dziwie sie ze są zazdrosni jesteś piekna mądra miła i same zaletty jeszcze masz tą samą pasje co praca w kużni - powiedział bardzo z szczerym uśmiechem -Wiesz zawstydzasz mnie dziekuję - powiedziałam tez z usmiechem - Nie dziękuj taka jest prawda od zawsze szukałem dziewczyny z kużni bo inne to są takie lalunie bojące sie pracy - powiedział - Ja się pracy nie boję , ale u mnie gotowanie to masakra zapytaj sie ich - powiedziałam smiejać sie - Wiesz nie lubie dziewczyn które gotują , uwazam ze to jest takie dziwne jakby meszczyżni gotowac nie umieli - powiedział z usmiechem - Izo umie gotowac i to bardzo dobrze , o dochodzimy do kuzni - powiedziałam z usmiechem - To wasza kuznia jak piekna - powiedział z usmiechem nagle ja sie potknełam przed drzwami o kamień a złapał mnie Simon i posłał mi szczery usmiech - Dzieki za pomoc - zaczełam się śmiać - Nie ma za co , zemu się smiejesz - pokazałam mmu reka mine Martina tez wybuchł śmiechem i oboje lezeliśmy na ziemi śmiejąć sie - Cześć Martin , załuj ze nie widziałes swojej miny - powiedziałam ze śmiechem - Cześć Patrycja , nie podrywaj innych chłopaków masz przeciesz Izo - powiedział - Zrozum w koncu z Izo mnie nic nie łaczy nie kocham go - powiedziałam wściekłam i dałam mu w twarz - to za rano i za teraz - powiedzialam zła - I Simon bedzie z nami mieszkał nie macie nic do gadania - powiedziałam a Martin patrzył na Simona wściekły - Dzięki ale nie musisz ich zmuszac powiedział - Musze jesteś jedynym chlopakiem , który na mój widok nie cieknie mu slina i mam nadzieje ze nie podglada - powiedziałam - Jak mi sie jakaś dziewczyna podoba to jesteś nie bezpośredni - powiedziła - Masz całą kużnie do dyspozycji ja ide robić zamuwienia - powiedziałam - Okej , mogłabyś tu podejsc chciałbym ci podziekować - powiedział podeszłam do niego o on mi dał całusa w policze - Wiesz nie musisz dziekowac - powiedziałam Robiłam zlecenia , i zauwazyłam jak Simon na mnie patrzy jakoś mi to nie przeszkadzało z nikim sie tak dobrze nie dokadywałam jak z nim . - Simon jutro kuznia jest jak coś nie czynna bo zawsze sprzatam ae jak chcesz bedziesz mógł dokonczyć miecz - powiedziałam - Patrycja ja dzis go skoncze bo bez niego się czuję jakoś dziwnie - powiedział -Rozumiem - powiedziałam z uśmiechem - Chciałbym ci jutro pomóc , to by była cześć za gościene - powiedział - Nie trzeba ja sobie poradze - powiedziałam - Ja jednak ci pomogę , i nie marudz tu ze sama to robisz kobiety nie powinny tyle dzwigać - powiedział - Mógłbyś to powiedzieć moim kolegom ale oni i tak zawsze swoje i nich nie ma pozytku z Izo jest tylko bo roBi jedzenie - powiedziałam - Jesteś bardzo mądrą kobietą wiesz - powiedział - Dzięki - powiedziałam - Mam pytanie jesteś inna od wszystkich dziewczyn jakie znałem a znałem ich sporo , coś do ciebie mnie ciagnie - powiedział i opuścił wzrok - Powiem ci mają tajemnice , ale obiecaj nikomu jej ni powiesz - powiedziałam z nadzieja - Obiecuje - powiedział - To o 18 pod kuznią i wez sobie recznik pózdziemy nad jeziora tam ci pokaze bo tu ktoś by mógl zauwazyć - powiedziałam - Okej to o 18 nie spóznie sie - powiedział - To umuwieni - powiedziałam z uśmiechem - Tak - powiedział - To ja ide , idziesz ze mną na obiad do twojego nowego domu - powiedziałam - Zchcenia pójde , poznac drugiego zazdrośnika - powiedział to z śmiechem - To choć - powiedziałam Całą drogę sie śmialiśmy opowiadaliśmy sobie historyki weszliśmy do domu rozbawieni i zobaczyliśmy ich miny i jeszcze bardziej zaczeliśmy sie śmiać . - Co dziś na obiad - zapytałam - Zupa Pomidorowa - odpowiedzial Izo - Pycha , to jest Simon a to Izo a Martina już poznałeś - powiedziałam - Cześć Simon - powiedział Izo - Simon bedzie z nami mieszkal , dzisiaj nas na kolacji nie bedzie - powiedziałam - A czemu - Powiedział Martin - Bo mamy zaplanowany już wieczór - powiedział Simon - A mogę sie zapytać gdzie idziecie - powiedział Martin - Na piknik - powiedział Simon Chłopaki mieli takie miny ze ja z Simonem ze śmiechu pękalośmy . - Siadajcie chłopaki do stołu bo wystygnie - powiedzialam - DObra już siadamy - pwiedział Martin - A tak wogule to gdzie idziecie - powiedzial Izo - Nad jeziorko a co - powiedziałam - Mam nadzieje ze nie zdradzsz naszej tajemnicy - powiedział Martin - Nie zdadze , głupia nie jestem ale mi się wydaje ze on jest tym czwartym - powiedziałam - Co jakim cudem on nie ma przeciesz zadnych znaków - powiedział Izo - Pamietasz znaki pojawiaja sie tylko w pełnie a co dziś jest , i tylko w towa żyswie innych wybranych - powiedziałam - Patrycja wiem ,ale przed północą mu nie tłumacz kim jesteśmy - powiedzial Martin - Nie powiem - powiedziałam Nasza rozmwa dobieegła końca a Simon nadal nie wiedział o co chodzi . Nagle od stołu wstał Simoni podziekował za obiad miał już wychodzić ale go zatrzymałam . - Simon możemy porozmawiac - powiedziałam - Tak , chodzmy do kużn - powiedział Simon - Jak rozmawialismy o tym mógłbyś sie czuć od trącony , ale ja musialam sie ich o to zapytać to jest wazne nie tylko dla mnie ale dla nich tez - powiedziałam - Rozumiem ,po wasze rozmowie z rozumiełem dlaczego nie pasowalem do swojej rodziny - powiedział - Wyjaśnie ci to wszystko o północy , bedzie dobrze obiecuję - powiedziałam .Nagle do mnie się przytulił Simon i powiedział Dziękuje . Doszliśmy do kużni i kazdy wzial się do pracy nagle cisze przerwał Simon . - Zauwazyłem żę wszyscy jak jedliśmy obiad mamy taki sam kolor włosów ( brażowo rudo )- powiedział - Mamy taki sam kolor włosów wiem i to sie wszystkiego dowiesz nad jeziorem okej - powiedziałam - Okej , Mam pytanie jutro sprzatamy kużnie , u mnie na starej wyspie była strytka i tam było rózne sposoby na broń i legendy o kowalach moze u ciebie w kużni coś takiego znajdzemy - powiedział - Fajnie byl by takie coś znaleść - powiedziałam - No fajnie opowiedz coś o sobie - zaproponował - Wieć jestem Patrycja mam 18 lat rodziców nie znam moimi przyjaciółmi są Izo i Martin nie mam kolezanek jestem inna jak widzisz . Wyśmiewają mnie od dziwaków , zdehlaków i innych - powiedziałam - Nie jesteś inna jesteś wijątkowa - powiedział i podszedł do mnie i przytulił - Dziekuje a teraz ty o sbie opowiedz - powiedziałam - Mam 19 lat mam brata bliżnika o imieniu Lukas , ojca który mi sie kazał orzenić z dziewczyną której nie kocham wiec ucikłem matki nie znam- powiedział - Przykro mi z powodu matki - powiedziałam - Juz sie z tym pogodziłem - powiedział - Jesteś silny ja bym sobie rady nie dała już nie daje potrzebuje czasami wsparcia rodziny - powiedziałam Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach